Music to My Ears
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Fanfiction to the movie Raise Your Voice, but for How to Rock. Zevie. Summary- After Stevie Baskara and her brother get in a car crash after a concer, resulting in her brother dieing, she can't get into the music school she wants to because of her dad. So she makes a plan to go to her other brother's house, she goes to the school after being accepted and everything changes.
1. Characters

**Ok my new fanfiction based off of 'Raise Your Voice' with Hillary Duff, yeah that one.**

**It's called Music to My Ears, ****and here is the character thing, and a prolouge mmkay? **

**So I just wnat to say that this may be off from the movie, I haven't seen it in a few years and I sitll can't find all 200 of my DVD's so... I'm upset.**

**Whatever lol, I'll make it as exact as I can remember :) and if you know what happens, tell me :)**

* * *

Summary- Stevie Baskara wants to become a singer, a musician, she wants to get into a music school that only accepts the best. When her and one of her older brother's go to a concert, even though he is grounded, after his graduation party they get into a carcrash, which makes her brother die, and her survive. After that her dad doesn't let her do anything, she comes up with the idea of staying of with her older brother who lives a while a way, close to the music school she wants to go to.

Characters-

Stevie Baskara- A 16 year old strong minded, kind hearted, down to earth girl, with a tough side. She wants to be a well known singer/muscian around the world, When she gets accepted into the school she extatic, but her life starts turning around when she meets Zander Robbins.

Zander Robbins- a string instrument player who goes to the school Stevie wants to. He's a ladys man, vain, and he wants to be the best. When he meets Stevie, everything changes, he starts feeling things for her he didn't even for his own girlfriend.

Kacey Simon- Stevie's new roomate at first she doesn't like a thing about her, but soon... Stevie helps her become the singer she wants to be.

Nelson Baxter- Zander Robbins and Kevin Reed's best friend, plays keyboard, and is a 'geek' he likes Grace King but doesn't admit it.

Kevin Reed- A drummer, and a freak, He doesn't care about who he is, and he likes Kacey Simon.

Grace King- A side-kick to the most popular girl, Molly Garfunkle, she likes Nelson but doesn't admit it either.

Molly Garfunkle- the most popular girl in the school, Zander Robbins current girlfriend, and a total bitch.

**(Sorry they weren't descriptive)**

* * *

Prolouge-

Stevie's P.O.V.

I get out of my classroom and look down the hallway with my friend. I pass through the crowd of students and meet with Andy Barlett, the kid who is giving me tickets to my favorite bands concert. I see him in the hallway and walk up to him.

"Have the tickets?" I question.

"Have the money?" He asks. I laugh and hand him it. I grab the tickets and he shakes my hand. He looks down at it before running downt he hallway. I get a curious look on my face, my friend looks at me.

"He so wants to have your baby's." She says.

"Shut up he does not." I laugh.

"That handshake, he probably thinks your pregnant now." She laughs with me. We make our way outside to our first day of summer.

"There's my little sister, and her friend." My brother, Sam, says to me walking up to us with his camera. I laugh as he looks my friend up and down.

"Stevie's big brother." My friend comments.

"Eww, my brother and best friend flirting?" I question, they both laugh.

"How's summer? Tell the camera." He says shoving it in our faces.

"Amazing!" Me and Krisine, my friend, yell. We throw our hands up in the air. I take the camera from my brother.

"How was your graduation?" I question him. He laughs and responds.

"Great." He rolls his eyes and takes the camera back and shows himself. "Everyone, my sister." He luaghs. I roll my eyes and say bye to my brother getting a ride from my Kristine.

* * *

"Dad can't I just go to the school?" I question him. He shakes his head.

"Sorry darlin' but I don't think you should. The place isn't the best, people can kidnap you, or take your things." He denies. I sigh and look at my other brother coming through the gate. He get's a look of 'suprise' on his face and laughs. I hug him.

"For me?" He questions.

"No. For the one that hasn't already graduated." I laugh. He sighs and looks around.

"I haven't been here for a while." He comments.

"Well yeah, you moved ot the desert to work on you art." I roll my eyes.

"I wanted to follow my dream." I say to him.

"Like I want to do." I say appointed to my dad. He rolls his eyes.

* * *

**Quick little prolouge and character thing.**

**I know it sucks so far but trust me... It will get WAY better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know, it's like I disappeared off of the planet, but in truth, I have a bit of writers block.**

**I just found the DVD 2 days ago, and watched it yesterday, it's still semi-fresh in my brain so...**

**Yeah...**

**Here you go.**

**I don't remember putting her brother's names so I'm going to make them up...**

**Oh yeah and also, this is not going to be EXACTLY like the movie, I'm changing some things so that it isn't copyright, and so that it works for the characters/plot.**

**And I LOVE 3 Days Grace, this movie is where I found out about them like 8 years ago. They are amazing. Mmkay?**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I sigh sitting down on the bench, I had tried to call my brother numerous times, he was 12 minutes late to his own graduation party. I knew that he was going to do this, he didn't want to see his dad. They had these yelling matches everyday. They would fight over who would do what. It was really annoying, seriously, just freaking get a long.

I stare at my brother, Noah, He lives a few hours away from here out in the desert, he owns a big house with an acre of land, inside is all of his art. What he mainly works on, though he goofs off a lot, he is still really serious about his job. He waves at me with the hand of his that isn't carrying a bottle of beer. Yes he is of legal age to drink.

My brother should be here soon, it's not like he has THAT many friends to see. All of a sudden I hear a honk from the driveway and see through the open gate my brother emerging from his rusty old car. He slams the door shut and enters the backyard, coming up to me and questioning me straight away.

"Did you send in your CD to the school?" He asks eyeing my dad.

"Yeah I did, mom let me. But Dad wont." I roll my eyes, "If I get in... I can't go." I sigh.

"I'm sorry for not wanting my baby girl to get hurt. LA is a place where people get hurt, and I don't want that to happen to you." My dad explains.

"Richard, I even agree to letting Stevie go." My mom says standing next to my dad. My dad is trying to get the fire for the barbeque to start but of course it's not working. My dad spins the toothpick around in his mouth.

"I'm not letting you go." He says point blank.

"Dad, it's her dream to go. Did you ever think that out of the thousands of people that signed up to go, she could be one of the few hundreds who get in? Do you know how accomplishing that is? It's really good odds. She's a brilliant singer, let her live her dream." My brother says.

"No. Max. She's not going to start going around to different places to live her dream." My dad argues.

"It's okay max." I sigh as I sit back down.

"No it's not okay." My brother says. My dad fiddles with the barbeque.

"Damn it. these coals wont light." He mutters.

"Why don't you try this?" Max asks as he squirts a bunch of gasoline on the coals, making the coals ignite and burst into fiery orange flames. My dad backs away using the prongs to shut the racks and top of the barbeque. He sighs and looks back at my brother retreating to the house.

"Your grounded!" He yells.

"Don't care." Max replies. I sigh and look down at the tickets next to me

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Noah looks out the doorframe to see Max sitting on the patio, rubbing his hands together a serious look on his face. And Max is never serious. Noah slowly walks out of the house and sits next to Max, beer bottle in hand. No Noah is not a drunk, he just thinks it's a good way to celbrate.

"Hey." Noah says.

"Hi." Max replies.

"You know it's not Dad's fault he doesn't want Stevie to go to LA." Noah comments.

"No but it's mine." Max sighs.

"How is it yours?" Noah asks.

"Because I pushed her to beg dad, he doesn't want her to go, sure it's her dream but..." Max drags off not being able to find the words to say.

"Stevie is going to do what she wants, I know she will." Noah smiles, "You better get inside." Max nods and gets up going into the house, Noah following suit.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I click on the play button and watch the video of Stevie playing bass and singing, she was sitting on the couch, her voice quiet. I smile and add it to the collage of videos. I then click on another, this time of her singing in the bathroom, playing air guitar. while brushing her hair. I laugh and put that next to the other one in the collage.

I look at the other's choosing different ones of her singing and string instrument playing, including, guitar, bass, ukuelele, violin, and cello. I look at the finishing work before pressing 'burn' I wait for the DVD to come out of my computer, freshly burned, and I stick it in an envolope with the name 'Stevie Baskara' on the DVD case. I lick the envelope and put my jacket on walking outside and too the mailbox.

I stick it in the mailbox and look back up at the house. My last night here, then I'm going off to college.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look up at the moon through my brother's telescope waiting for him to come back inside. I hear footsteps down the hall and look away from the bright orbe to see my brother in his doorway giving me a curious look. He sits down on his bed and puts his head in his hands.

"Max look what I have." I smile at him showing him the tickets.

"3 DAYS GRACE?" He exclaims in excitment. I bite my lip and nod my head, "Wait I'm grounded remember? I can't go." he sighs.

"But it's 3 Days Grace!" I exclaim.

"I know but dad is already mad at me as it is..." He drags off.

"Come on we'll sneak out and we'll go, nobody will know." I smile at him. He looks down at the tickets and smirks.

"Let's go." He smiles.

We race down the stairs quietly and go out, grabbing his car and pushing it instead of starting it and driving. I look up real quick to see Noah sitting on the balcony of his room, in hand shaking his head at us.

* * *

When we are on our way to the concert I start to freak out, "We are never doing anything against the law again." Max laughs.

"Okay we wont. So what are you doing for the summer?" I ask.

"Uhm... I'm packing my stuff and going to Arizona State... I decided that I'm going as fast as I can, I can't be around dad anymore." He sighs not looking at me.

"What?" I ask him slowly, "But what about family and..." I drag off before sighing. Too good to be true, I knew he would leave. Dad, just has to be a jerk sometimes.

"Let's just get to the concert." He smiles. I nod my head and stare out the window.

* * *

**Huh? Huh? What you think? Review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here with the new chapter :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

When we finally arrive to the concert after an hour of driving on the freeway. We get out of the car, making sure to lock it. We make our way to the long line of people to see Three Days Grace. We wait, getting the tickets out, standing. The line moves semi-fast and we make it to where we turn our tickets in. We hand the ticket person our tickets and walk into the big building. We walk down to the ground, where there are no seats and stand there, soon enought Three Days Grace starts.

"Woo!" My brother yells, dragging me by my hand, we run to the front, so that there are only about 5 people ahead of us, then the lead singer, Adam Gontier. I smile and jump up and down, all of a sudden I feel 2 strong arms around my legs. Max on one side, and a total stranger on the other, I smile and raise my hands in the air singing along. I see Adam reach his hand forward and reach mine too, our hands touch and we hold them, me singing along the whole time.

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

* * *

_You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

Max and I sing along to the song his hands on the wheels as mine adjust with the stereo to turn it up.

We keep singing our voices growing louder and louder, Max looks at me, before turning and concentrating on the road. All of a sudden a blinding light goes in front of us, Max looks at me before everything goes black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, even though it hurts to do so. I look around, not being able to fully move. I turn my head slightly to see an IV tube attached to my arm, I also see a heart thing, I look to my side to see my mom. A bunch of questions swarming through my head.

Why am I in this room? Am I in an emergency room? What what happened?

I feel an arm move beside me, my mom, she looks up slowly to see me looking at her quizacally. Quickly she reaches for my face, cupping my cheeks with her hands. She blinks and starts to cry, she hugs me and I just sit there, confsion spread across my face.

"Oh Hunny, hunny." She murmers, rocking back and forth.

"Max?" I mouth, no words coming out.

"No." She whispers.

A few minutes later I am in a nother room, this time with a doctor and my dad, I sit down on the white bed. Still in the gown from earlier. My dad has a toothpick in his face, his face cold.

"Ok now I need you to answer a question or two." The doctor says.

"Okay." My dad says.

"What day is it today?" The doctor questions.

"Tuesday." My dad answers.

"Let her, answer the next one please." The doctor states, "Now Stevie, what month is it?" He asks. I look down then back up, my mouth opening but no words coming out, "Out loud please?"

"June." I say sadly.

"Good, now I'm going to flash this in front of your eyes, follow it with them." I nod my head and he turns on a flashlight. He waves it in front of my face slowly I follow it with my eyes. My mind goes back to the night of the crash, I don't know how long ago it was. And I don't know how long I was out. I turn my head, the light reminding me of the vehicle that killed Max. I hide my head in my arm, my hair covering all of my face.

"Stop! Can't you see it's bothering her?" My dad asks tearing the light out of the doctor's hands.

* * *

I'm realised later that day due to the fact that I don't have any major injuries, just a few scratches and bruises. I walk past Max's old room, on the way to mine to see my mother folding up his clothes, tears streaming down her face. I crack the door open a little more and I see her messing with the necklace Max always wore, a cross. I shake my head and make my way down the stiars too the door, I open it and walk outside, my feet dragging. I open up the mailbox and look inside.

Bills, Bills, letter to Mom and Dad, Bills, Letter to me from my music school, bills. Wait what? Letter to me. I look at the envelope closely, I got accepted. They liked my CD that much? Wow. I shake my head and make my way back inside. I throw the bills and letters onto the counter, dropping mine into the trash can, what's the point of going if Max would be the reason I got accepted mostly? It seems like a waist of time considering the fact that my dad would never let me go. Plus I could never go, not after his death, I feel like I'm just betraying him. Not living to his expectations, he would of wanted me to go, but I can't if he can't see me go.

Maya (Stevie's Mom)'s P.O.V.

I look down at the counter after setting my purse on their, letters and bills. Stevie didn't get into the school? That's a shame. I open the top of the trashcan with the foot pedal thing I throw a couple in the trashcan before a manilla colored envelope catches my eye. I reach into the trash can and take out the letter. Stevie. She. Got. In.

I smile and stick the envelope into my purse and start to make dinner.

* * *

**So? So? Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm home sick :) Typing this up quickly before I go back to my nap :)))**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Here's your food." I smile at an old lady. I set the food down on the table before asking politley, "can I get you anything else?"

"No I'm good, thank you." The lady smiles.

"Okay, call my name if you need anything." I say turning around.

"Okay, thank you again Stevie." I walk back to the kitchen dipping the uncooked fries in the fryer.

"Dad! Fries are cooking!" I shout across the kitchen, my dad silently nods and I sigh. I make my way back out grabbing my lunch on the way, good thing about working with my dad in the diner, free lunch. I sit down at a table with my mom and brother, taking a bite of my burger.

"Why was this in the trash?" My mom asks me. I look down at the letter in my mom's hand to see my school letter.

"Because. I'm not going." I state sadly.

"What do you mean? You got in!" Noah exclaims before covering his mouth as my dad looks over in our direction.

"I know but if Max isn't here... what's the point of going? He's the one who urged me to go." I sigh.

"It doesn't matter! I know he will be able to see you!" My mom says trying to get me to go.

"Dad wont let me go anyways." I try to tell them.

"We have a plan." Noah smiles, I get a horrified look on my face, "Okay so. I saw you are visiting me for some brother sister bonding time, but you take a train to LA instead of to me, then you get a taxi, and go to your school!" Noah says in a 'tada' voice.

"I just... don't think that it's going to work you guys." I try not to sound mean.

"Please, just do it for me, Noah, and Max." My mom says holding my hand. I look down at my burger and nod my head slowly.

"I'll do it." I say.

* * *

That night over dinner we explain to my dad, "So I decided since Stevie can't go to the school, she can still have fun, she can come and visit me." Noah says to him.

"You have 6 cats Noah. Stevie doesn't like cats." My dad repliles.

"I do too!" I shout, "Please dad, just let me go to Noah's house. I'll be safe there." I beg.

"Who's going to help me in the diner?" He asks. My mom stares in disbelief.

"Who's going to help you in the diner? That's all you have to say?" She asks.

"Okay, you can go to your brother's house." My dad says. Overwhelm attacks me and I hug my dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I exclaim before racing upstairs to pack my bag, I just have a feeling that this is going to end badly.

* * *

I say goodbye to my dad and mom at six o'clock PM. It's a 4 hour train ride to the station, then a 30 minute ride to the school by taxi. I don't know if I'm going to have fun, make friends, do good, or what. I don't even know anyone there, so the fact that I'm going without knowing anything, it makes me nervous. And I mean nervous.

My heart is beating way to fast, my stomach seeming to be full of butterflys. I remain calm, breathing in and out. Hoping that I wont freak out. It's hard not to though, I just have this feeling of dread hanging on my shoulders, lying to my dad, killing my brother... Okay I didn't kill him, though I am the one to blame for a few reasons. Uno I was the one who forced him to sneak out. Dos I was the one distracting him when he was driving. And tres I was the one who didn't get hurt.

I shake my head clearing my thoughts and look at the book next to me, my songbook. I pick it up and look at the different songs in there, so many that I never am going to perform. Sure I can sing, just not that well. At least I don't think so. I'm more of an instrument player.

My thoughts are interupted by the sound of someone on the loudspeaker. The conducter? Is that what they are called? He speaks in a loud clear voice, "We will be at the LA stop in a few minutes, please collect all personal belongings and keep them to you."

I gather my book, backpack, suitcase, phone, and my wallet. I wait until we come to a stop before getting out of the train and trying to catch a taxi.

* * *

When I finally get one after waving my arms for a few minutes, I set my jacket ontop of a post, and pick up all my suitcases the trunk pops open and I try to place them all in.

"I got it." The taxi driver says. I nod my head and turn back to my jacket, to see it missing.

"Where's my jacket?" I question.

"I don't know." The driver shrugs shutting the back of his car, great. He's a jerk.

"Thanks anyways." I mutter before opening the door and getting in.

When we get to the school I take everything out of the trunk and pay the driver. He drives off like a mad man and I roll my eyes. I walk up to the door, a see-through one, glass I guess, and try to open it, only to find it closed. Shit.

"Hello?" I ask knocking on the door, "Anyone there?" I ask knocking again. A guy with brown hair that's short and sort of curly with a ukulele strapped on his back comes up to the door from the hallway.

"Sorry were closed." He says opening the door and closing it again. I gasp in shock and pound on the door more. He just keeps walking.

"Hey! Idiot!" I shout pounding on it. He stops turns around and walks back over to me.

"What's the password?" He asks.

"Listen to me carefully. I'm tired, cold, and I just want to get up to my dorm, if you wont let me, you wont be living tomorrow." I say deathly using my best glare. He rolls his eyes and opens the door all the way, staying against the frame. I duck under his arm and he closes it behind me.

"Password was monkeys by the way." He smirks.** (It was actually monkeys but it's pretty funny cuz schneider monkeys)** I roll my eyes and walk down the hall him calling after me.

"What's your dorm number?" He asks.

"215." **(Zevie day and 5 members in Gravity 5) **I state. He nods his head and leads me down the hallway.

Halfway down a girl with brownish black hair and a hotpink dress. She stops him and starts to kiss him. I just stand there awkwardly.

"Stop, stop, stop." The guy says as he pushes her away.

"What's wrong baby?" The girl asks.

"Molly I have to help...?" He asks.

"Stevie." I state.

"To her room." He finishes.

"Zander it's fine." Molly hushes.

"No I want to help." He insits.

"That's okay I'll just go." I say pointing down the hall. I start to walk and I hear Zander say something barley audobile.

"Really Molly? Our dating was a one time thing, I'm trying to be nice to someone who is new." He sighs before walking away. I look at the door numbers finally landing on 215.

* * *

**Sorry for So many Author's notes haha.**

_Reminder that December is Zevie month, update stories, make one-shots, post Zevie pics on twitter and instagram, and go on the Zevie wiki and celebrate :) Everyone is hoping to have How to Rock blow up with fanfics._

_Even if you don't write, at least try, I will read and give feedback :))))_

How to Rock has been canceled, we all want to help so message /NickelodeonTV telling them we NEED How to Rock back. Even if we don't get it back we still have NINE episodes left. And Lulu said on Tumblr that Stevie is very happy in one of the last episodes. Hmmm... some Zevie action? Stustin? We don't know.

But please tweet hashtags like #WeNeedHowtoRockSeason2 #HowtoRockSeason2 #SaveHowtoRock and more!

**Okay you guys, review and... uhm. BYE DARLINGS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey darlings I'm back :)))**

**A few people, two or three, told me they couldn't see the chapter, so I'm reposting it.**

* * *

I open the door to my room and close it, my hand looking for a light switch. I knock over a few things, a bubblegum machine, a statue, and some... shampoo? I turn on the light to see a girl with brown hair and dark skin sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Turn off the damn light. And just when I thought I had this room to myself." She says. I nod my head and turn it off, setting down my things on my bed. I look around before grabbing my phone and walking out of the room. I shut the door behind me and walk around the halls looking for somewhere quiet to be. I look at one of the doors to see 'Roof' on it. I open the door, climb the stairs, and open the door leading to the roof. I stare at the view before calling Noah.

"Stevie?" He questions.

"Yeah it's me." I say smiling.

"Oh thank god, dad has called to many times to count." He says.

"Well the train was late, my jacket got stolen, and the cab driver was a total jerk." I state.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just confrence dad in." I sigh. I type in our dad's number.

"Baskara residence." He says.

"Hey dad it's me."

"Stevie?" He asks.

"Yeah, is mom there?"

"Yeah she's grabbing the phone right now.

"Oh hunny." My mom whispers.

"What happened? We've been trying to call for hours." My dad says sternly.

"Sorry dad, Steves train came late." Noah says.

"Oh, well what are you guys going to do for your first night?" He asks.

"Oh you know just eating dinner-" I say at the same time Noah says...

"Watching Television-"

"Watching Television-" I try but Noah says...

"Eating Dinner." Oh god Noah, get with the program would ya?

"Well which is it?"

"We're eating dinner while watching TV." I try.

"Noah, I thought you didn't have a TV." Dad says.

"Dad, that's Chris who doesn't have a TV, you know I can't live without my spongebob." Noah laughs.

"Oh alright, and Noah, don't corrupt your sister."

"Oh no worry's I'll have her tattoed with blue hair while married to a rapper in no time. Night!" He yells. I laugh and my dad says good night. I hang up the phone before looking at the buldings. I sigh and put my head in my hands, I'm not going to surivive this.

* * *

I walk into the big auditoriam, finding a seat next to my room mate. Up on the stage, there are insturments, musicians, and some microphones. "Hi I'm Stevie." I say, 'Your room mate." I add.

"Yeah, I'm Kacey." She smiles. We pay our attention to the front and see the teachers holding instruments, violins and cello's. They start to play, luckily I play all these so I'm highly intrested. I watch as their hands move, and their concentration on the music they play so beautifuly. The violinists stop and the celloist plucks the strings with his fingers, standing up and throwing all of the parts he needs to play on the ground. We all laugh and cheer.

"I see you all enjoyed that, these talented musician's besides me are your teachers. But I perfer you think of them as your guides. I would like to remind you of the thousands of talented students that applied, but didn't get in. This isn't just about music, it's about learning more about your self." The man says. We nod our heads a long. "Now some rules, we have a strict curfew of 10 o'clock 11 o'clock on weekends. This is LA people, use some common sense, travel in pairs. Now the scholarship, in 3 weeks there will be a competition where the winner will win 10,000 dollars cash and a scholarship to the most prestine music school out there. Work hard, have fun, get lost." He laughs at the last part.

We all stand up, laughing, and walk out. We walk to our next class, with the cello player as the teacher. "Grab a seat, my name is Mr. March, you are in my class. We have three weeks to learn an incredibly hard piece, so pay attention. Now there are only five solos in the piece, only five of you will get solos and performe it in front of this class. I will pick the five people within a two week period, and I'll also put you in groups of four, yes I still count on my fingers, You you you and you. Group one."

* * *

I walk into the courtyard where I see Zander playing the guitar and his friend, Nelson, playing with a keyboard with different keys that make different sounds. Soon enough everyone is joinging. To ruin the good music, Molly joins in and starts to sing. I sit down on the ledge next to some girl, "Hey is this seat taken?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"Grace." She smiles.

"Stevie." I say back, we eat in silence and I concentrate on the music below. Zander looks up from looking at Molly and smiles up at me. I smile back and Molly whips her head back towards me. I concentrate on my turkey sandwhich acting like I did nothing.

AFter lunch I head to my next class which I have with Zander, Molly, and Kacey. I concentrate on the teacher who has a weird accent.

"We will be singing something very difficult. Listen up." He starts. We nod our heads and he starts to explain what we are doing. "And start." He points at our music sheets. I play the parts on my bass. I play the cord it says too and sigh. I missed it again, "You need to play better." My teacher says, he has an accent so it sounds like 'You head to fillet letter." I roll my eyes and play it again, missing it again. "Come to my office after school, we will be working on your bass playing." I nod my head and set the bass down before walking out of the class room.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Stevie- Terrie (or Terry, I don't know)**

**Zander- Jay**

**Nelson- Kiwi**

**Kevin- One I had to make up, that isn't in the movie**

**Grace- The goth girl who plays piano, and i forget her anem, she's not goth, and she sings not plays piano.**

**Molly- Robbin**

**Mr. March- Mr. something I forget. **

**I'm sorry it's short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning- I am typing this from my phone (I spent my money on San iPhone 4S lol) sorry for any mistakes:)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

I walk through the door, carrying my beloved bass, and stand in front of Mr. Strange accent man's desk. He looks up and points to the corner of his desk, I look over there to see a weird contraption that has a long stick thing (like the hand on the clock) that is moving back and forth, from one side to the other. I stand in front of it and my teacher stands up. He sets the sheet music on the stand in front of me before stoping the little thingy.

"You will play the doing before this dings." he points to the thing again. I nod my head and he starts to move the hand again. I play the song slowly, making sure I get all the notes right. But, soon enough the contraption dings. I huff right before the teacher speaks, "That was not good. You need to practice otherwise, you won't be in this school any longer." I nod my head before walking out off the room.

* * *

After returning to my room, setting down my bass, I decide to look around LA, after all I haven't yet. I put on a jacket and make my way outside, going to a park across the street. I smile as I see a lot of people playing instruments, I should of brought my bass. That would have been really cool, I would have gotten a lot of money- well at least I hope I would. I walk along, when I stop. I look down to see a penny, on the unlucky side. i debate it before picking up the penny.

"That's bad luck you know." I hear a voice behind me. I jump a little before turning around, oh it's just Zander. he has his uke strapped to his back.

"I know, I just want someone else to have good luck." I shrug turning over the penny and setting it down on the ground. Zander smirks and picks up the penny.

"Guess it's my lucky day. He laughs. I roll my eyes and he slings an arm around me-though I don't object.

"May I help you?" I ask him slowly.

"How about I show you around? I know it really well around here." He smiles. I crinkle my nose and shake my head.

"Why not?" I shrug as Zander grabs my hand pulling me along. He let's go of my hand and starts talking.

"So, we should get to know each other." He says. I ponder it for a moment before asking him a question.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I ask, he nods his head, "Okay, I'll ask the first one then you ask the next until we have both asked 20." I explain, making sure he knows what to do, "What's your favorite color?" I question.

"Purple." Zander smiles, "What's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Ocean blue and yellow." I laugh, "Favorite animal?" i ask.

"Monkeys. Your favorite animal?"

"Owls. Why are you here?" I ask. Shit. I see his face fall and I instantly regret asking the question.

"My dad got drunk a lot, he would beat my mom and me, so one summer I was wandering the streets of LA when my friend, Nelson, recommended this place... I sent in a video and cd of me playing various instruments and singing... I got in and had a whole summer to no dad, when I got back home, my dad had moved... I come here every summer to get out of the house where all the bad stuff happened, sometimes I come here during holiday breaks. I don't mean to hurt my mon but... I do." He says as a tear falls from both our eyes, I thought my life was bad, "I want to win the scholarship to get out of there forever, my mom wants to move with me but, she can't leave the house, she says that it's better to stay, and hope dad comes back. I just don't get why she would want him back. He ruined our lives." he mutters before plastering a fake smile on his face, "So why are you here?"

I wipe the tear from my eye and start to talk, "My story isn't as bad as your's, I laugh but continue, "I wanted to get in because it's always been my dream, I just reached ghe age requirment 4 months ago, and I was so happy. I started preparing my cd, school ended and this school was going to start in 2 short weeks. My brother was the one who had recorded me... I sent in my cd and was so happy." I crack a smile as a tear falls from my eye, I fiercley wipe it away and continue to talk, "My brother's graduation was that afternoon, he had gotten grounded but I had 2 tickets to see Three Days Grace, we had snuck out going to the concert. On our way back we we're turning when a drunk driver ran the red light, hittingthe drivers side with full force. Max, my brother, had thrown himself in front of me... he died instantly." I cried the tears flowing freely. I wiped at them turning my head so Zander couldn't see them. I felt a warm hand cup my cheek and turn my head back.

"It's okay." Zander whispered bringing me into a hug, whispering the words over and over in my ear.

"I had given up. I got accepted to the school but... I couldn't do it. My mom and brother persuaded me, saying it would have made Max happy but... It's been hell so far. I snuck here, my dad doesn't know because he never wanted me to go. supposedly I'm staying at my brother's." I sighed. Zander wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb.

"Stevie?" A voice interupted. I turned my head to see Kacey.

"Oh uhn hi." I wave awkwardly.

"Come on I wanna dhow you something." Kacey smiles. I nod my head and wave bye to Zander. As we walk away Kacey talks again. "You should stay away from him... He's bad news." Kacey states.

"I can see why. He's had a bad past." I say.

"He told you about his paSt?" Kacey gasps. I nod my head slowly, "but... Only Kevin and Ndlson know about it..." She drags off. A wondering ecpression glashes across my face.

"Come on then, show me what you were going to." I state shrugging off the previous conversation. Kacey shakes her head before walking into a huge building. She opens up the bag she was carrying-that I just noticed- and pulls out a microphone and dmall amp. God that must weigh 40 pounds. She plugs in the microphone and turns it up all the way. Her voice rings out from the amp, bouncing off the high walls, echoing like crazy. she makes her voice sound different, changing up the lyrics to her song and getting off beat. but it's on purpose, and it sounds really cool.

"That's amazing!" I shout as people start throwing money at the bag.


	7. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
